Six-Guns: Gang Showdown
Name '- Six-Guns: Gang Showdown '''Developer '- Gameloft 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameloft.android.ANMP.GloftSXHM 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Shooter 'Achievements '- 100 (94) 'Total points '- 100000 (94000) As i dont know which achievements are in the game, i listed them all. But there are only 94 achievements in Android version ---- '''1000 points #Western 101 - Complete the tutorial mission #Master Fragger - Perform 10 deadly headshots in a row #Straight to Hell - Kill one demon of each type #Top of the Food Chain - Kill one animal of each kind #Judge Six-Guns - Kill one outlaw of each kind #Gadgeteer - Fully upgrade 5 weapons #Natural Born Killer - Kill 500 enemies #Angel of Death - Kill 5,000 enemies #Demon Hunter I - Reach level 15 #Demon Hunter II - Reach level 25 #Demon Hunter III - Reach level 40 #Demon Hunter IV - Reach level 50 #100% Completion - Complete all quests from beginning to end #Run for the Hills! - Kill 250 innocent civilians #Don't Stop the Music - Kill the pianist at Socorro's Saloon #Too Hardcore to Live - Kill your own horse #KA-BOOM! - Kill 5 enemies with a single crucificator explosion #Excellent Customer - Buy 21 weapons #Gold! More Gold! - Obtain 50,000 coins #Lone Ranger - Visit Oregon #The Fast Way - Buy the Gigantic experience point pack #Wasting Ammo - Fire 10k shots and miss #Death Is Not the End - Die once #The Bigger They Are... - Kill a Giant Werewolf #Unlimited Wardrobe - Complete 8 sets of clothing #The Beast - Successfully kill the Beast #Homeless - Use all the Road Signs in the game #Full Stable - Buy 6 horses #Herd Attack - Complete the 31st mission of the Cemetery Catacombs #To Sleep, Perchance to Dream - Complete both dreamcatcher missions #Where No Man Has Gone Before - Travel 15 km #Population: Zero - Kill 16 civilians at Socorro OR 16 civilians at Prosperidad #Fort Death - Complete the last quest in Fort Malanoche #Professional Dungeon Crawler - Complete the last mission of the Cemetery Catacombs #King of Kings - Complete the last quest in King of the Hill #Arizona Rescue Team - Complete the last level in the Ranch Dungeon #Bad Boys, Bad Boys - Complete the last Outlaw Camp quest #Circus Boy - Complete the last mission of Jama-Jama #Keep Sending Monsters! - Complete the last mission of Fort Ghost #Target Exterminator - Complete the last Devil's Garden quest OR the last Shooting Race quest #Silent Killer - Complete the last mission of Eagle-Eye #Lightspeed - Complete the last Los Arcos race #Chicken God Acolyte - Complete the Chicken God Totems quest #Lord of That Thing - Complete the last Freeman Fort quest #Stop Getting Kidnapped! - Complete the last Save the Princess quest #The Gates of Hell - Complete the last mission of the Gates of Hell #A Race around Socorro - Complete the last mission of Socorro race #One Shot, One Kill - Complete the last mission of Outlaw Hunter #Shooting Gallery Prize - Complete the last mission of Shooting Gallery #Stronghold Keeper - Complete the last mission of Dead Oak Ambush #Massive Cave Killing - Complete the last mission of Pond Dungeon #Tonic Drinker - Complete the Anti-Vampire Tonic quest #Twisted Meaning - Kill a beaver using the Impaler #Heavily Armed Cavalry - Kill 10 enemies using the scythe while riding a horse #Eye of the Beholder - Kill 50 gargoyles #Buying with Benjamins - Buy something with Sheriff Stars #Witch Hunter - Complete the Stranger's last quest #Witch Will Cry - Buy the Witch Impaler #Head Hunter - Take out 3 enemies with headshots in Multiplayer #Helping Hand - Kill 20 enemies with a handgun in Multiplayer #Helping Hand 2 - Kill 50 enemies with a handgun in Multiplayer #Helping Hand 3 - Kill 100 enemies with a handgun in Multiplayer #Deadeye - Kill 20 enemies with a rifle in Multiplayer #Deadeye 2 - Kill 50 enemies with a rifle in Multiplayer #Deadeye 3 - Kill 100 enemies with a rifle in Multiplayer #Mess Maker - Kill 20 enemies with a shotgun in Multiplayer #Mess Maker 2 - Kill 50 enemies with a shotgun in Multiplayer #Mess Maker 3 - Kill 100 enemies with a shotgun in Multiplayer #Underdog - Kill 10 enemies with a higher level than your own #Underdog 2 - Kill 30 enemies with a higher level than your own #Underdog 3 - Kill 50 enemies with a higher level than your own #Destroyer - Win a match with the highest number of kills #Showstopper - Kill the flag carrier #Special Delivery - Bring an enemy flag to your base 10 times #Special Delivery 2 - Bring an enemy flag to your base 20 times #Special Delivery 3 - Bring an enemy flag to your base 30 times #Untouchable - Finish a match without dying #Veteran - Play in 5 multiplayer matches #Veteran 2 - Play in 30 multiplayer matches #Veteran 3 - Play in 50 multiplayer matches #Malanoche Mayhem - Complete "They Came from Malanoche!" to end Chapter One #Digging Deeper - Complete "Of Claws and Fangs" to end Chapter Two #End of the Line - Complete the Storyline #Collateral Damage - Kill an enemy with a Crucificator and die in the same explosion #Quick Trigger - Kill 1k enemies in Multiplayer #Notches on Your Gun - Kill 5 enemies in Team Deathmatch #Notches on Your Gun 2 - Kill 50 enemies in Team Deathmatch #Notches on Your Gun 3 - Kill 150 enemies in Team Deathmatch #Executioner - Win 5 Team Deathmatches #Executioner 2 - Win 50 Team Deathmatches #Executioner 3 - Win 150 Team Deathmatches #Legend of the Wild West - Finish a Weekly Tournament in 1st Place #Silver-Medal Gunslinger - Finish a Weekly Tournament in 2nd Place #Bronze-Medal Bronco - Finish a Weekly Tournament in 3rd Place #In Good Company - Finish a Weekly Tournament in the top 10 #Top of the Crop - Finish a Weekly Tournament in the top 100 #Outlaw - Reach the minimum goal of a Weekly Tournament #The Bone Orchard - Kill 10 enemies in one Multiplayer Match #The Bone Orchard 2 - Kill 15 enemies in one Multiplayer Match #The Bone Orchard 3 - Kill 25 enemies in one Multiplayer Match